


A Valentine's Mystery

by princess_schez



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gets a horrid surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Mystery

There wasn't anything more putrid than pink paper trimmed with white lace... especially one that was cut in the shape of a heart. Tentatively he poked the card with a finger, fearing it might explode. Death by Valentine was not something he ever wanted to experience.

Finally, he got the nerve to touch the horrid piece of existence and opened it up, wondering who in all of creation dared to send him such a thing, and surely would be punished in a painful manner. He wasn't prepared for what was inside....

It was signed "Anonymous."

He had a secret admirer.


End file.
